


Искусство быть собой

by Melotch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Пост-Хог, AU, юмор. Рон, герой войны и популярный игрок в квиддич официально признается секс-символом и вносит реальную моду на деревенский стиль в одежде и поведении".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство быть собой

Даже «Ежедневный Пророк» оказался вовлечен во всеобщее помешательство. Статья называлась «Искусство быть собой», и черно-белый Уизел, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, приветствовал своих тупоумных фанатов прямо на первой полосе.

\- Нет, Джордж, – доносилось из кухни. – Нет, нет и еще раз нет! И прекрати на меня давить: я не буду фотографироваться в одних подштаниках! Ты с ума сошел!

Драко невольно представил себе эту картину: пунцово-красный двухметровый вратарь «Пушек Педдл», пытающийся сжаться в комок, стать как можно меньше и хотя бы отчасти прикрыть руками нижнее белье – то самое, с разноцветными львятами, над которым сам Малфой смеялся без малого пятнадцать минут, когда впервые увидел.

\- Тем более! Для рекламы твоих «Вредилок» я вообще больше никогда не буду сниматься!

Мартовский «Ведьмополитен» был посвящен этому несуразному секс-символу более чем на две трети. На обложке Рон в расстегнутой на груди клетчатой рубашке и джинсах с заплатой в районе правого колена (вот уж, правда, можно вытащить Уизли из Норы, но нельзя вытащить Нору из Уизли) неуверенно теребил старый ремень, улыбаясь застенчиво, как бобатонская второкурсница. Эта самая обложка, а также три находящихся внутри колдопостера с рыжим придурком в разной степени раздетости висели теперь над кроватью у каждой второй волшебницы и, насколько знал Драко, у некоторых волшебников тоже. Оставшееся население Магической Британии – про себя Малфой называл эту категорию «не до конца безнадежные» - любовалось на другие три постера, где Уизел в квиддичной форме и на метле выписывал в воздухе восьмерки.

\- Джордж, это мое последнее слово. Нет, даже ради тебя. Даже ради всей нашей семьи. Даже ради становления мира во всем мире… Как вообще моя колдография в подштаниках может помочь становлению мира во всем мире?

Его называли «кумиром поколения». Одним из самых талантливых и перспективных вратарей за всю историю, человеком, который убедительно доказал: квиддич – это, конечно, командный вид спорта, но даже один единственный блестящий игрок способен сделать многое. Например, поднять неизменного аутсайдера турнирной таблицы на самый ее верх и в неполные двадцать четыре выиграть свой первый Кубок Мира.

Рон Уизли улыбался с обложек журналов, задорно подмигивал с рекламных плакатов, его имя произносилось ведущими волшебного радио примерно десять раз в час. Из-за непрекращающейся пресс-осады за последний год место жительство пришлось менять семь раз, и дважды – о, ужас! – это были квартиры в магловских кварталах.

Другой «кумир поколения» - Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Вырос-Окончательно-Победил-Волдеморта-Женился-И-Уже-Дважды-Стал-Папашей – жизнерадостно хихикал, вполне счастливый тем, что всеобщее бешеное внимание сосредоточено на ком-то другом. И вместе с женой педантично собирал газетные вырезки, иногда, во время семейных торжеств, доставая заветный альбомчик и поднимая всем настроение. Рон после этого обычно не разговаривал с другом неделю.

\- Животный магнетизм – страшная сила, - сообщил Драко в пространство, зная, что закончив разговор, Уизли стоит за его спиной, такой привычно уже пунцовый от смущения и возмущения, растрепанный, рыжий и солнечно-теплый. 

Три месяца назад Симус Финниган, новоиспечнный колдомедик-ординатор в Святом Мунго, уговорил школьного товарища провести благотворительный аукцион, выставив на продажу несколько старых рубашек, с десяток непарных носков и парадную мантию Ронова прадедушки, в которую тот вырядился на четвертом курсе к Рождественскому Балу. Собранных денег хватило и на ремонт правого крыла больницы, где с некоторых пор начала протекать крыша, и на закупку сразу нескольких партий ценных лечебных припарок, и на то, чтобы сам Уизли дошел до состояния глубокого шока, узнав, сколько в действительности стоили его непарные носки.

Среди всех студентов Хогвартса лишь чуть более двух десятков имели цвет волос, отличный от рыжего. Процветал под руководством Флитвика кружок по магическим шахматам. В течение последних двух недель какой-то особенно настойчивый аноним присылал на их новый адрес письма с просьбой продать ему старую волшебную палочку Рона, сломанную двенадцать лет назад (Уизел бы и продал – этот доверчивый простофиля все-таки ни бельмеса не смыслил в Темных Искусствах и даже не представлял, чем подобная сделка может быть чревата – но понятия не имел, куда ее засунул).

– И почему, скажи на милость, я вообще с тобой живу? - Рон прошел в комнату, сел рядом и, ссутулившись, как-то очень по-собачьи уткнулся носом в чужое плечо. – От тебя никакой поддержки.

\- Я отлично избавляю от «звездной болезни».

\- Это точно, - проворчал Рон, пытаясь как-то устроить на диванчике свои бесконечно длинные ноги. – Зато как культивируешь комплекс неполноценности…

Практичная от природы (как всякая гря… маглорожденная, да) Гермиона исключительно быстро сообразила: если рядом с эльфами-домовиками (гоблинами, троллями, кентаврами, драконами - вписать нужное) поставить Рональда Уизли, а потом еще и сделать пару колдографий, это существенно поднимает интерес народонаселения к проблемам эльфов-домовиков. Увы и ах, но Уизел по-прежнему ни в чем не мог отказать зубастой зануде, а потому «Пророк» регулярно печатал обширные статьи с призывами о помощи «волшебным братьям меньшим».

\- Еще я просто отлично проклинаю твоих надоедливых поклонников.

\- Тоже верно, - Малфой почти бессознательно начал перебирать пальцами рыжие пряди, и Рон только что не заурчал от удовольствия, совершенно расслабившись. – Погоди-ка… что?

\- Да не дергайся ты, ничего смертельного, головы этими придурками все равно никогда в жизни не использовались… Ну, а еще, потому что ты меня любишь.

\- Есть такое дело.

Как шли в это время дела у самого Драко Малфоя? Отлично, просто превосходно.

Отсидев в Азкабане неполных четыре года (без дементоров, конечно, эффект был не тот, но до курорта место все равно не дотягивало), пока сверстники один за другим круто меняли свои жизни, был выпущен досрочно. Восстанавливал семейное влияние (получалось с переменным успехом), состояние (получалось чуть лучше) и гордость (вообще никак не получалось).

Был влюблен в человека, которого откровенно презирал в школьные годы. Был иррационально счастлив.

Мерлин с ним, мир мог сходить с ума по Уизли сколько угодно. В конце концов, Малфой его где-то даже понимал.


End file.
